


Кружево

by STARKER_Russian_fandom, vera_est



Series: WTF Starker 2019 || тексты высокого рейтинга [7]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 16:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARKER_Russian_fandom/pseuds/STARKER_Russian_fandom, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vera_est/pseuds/vera_est





	Кружево

Тони заворожено посмотрел на стоящего в дверном проеме Питера и медленно сглотнул, не в силах отвести взгляда.

— Пятница, в ближайшую пару часов нас с Питером ни для кого нет.

— Поняла, сэр.

Тони встал, шумно оттолкнув стул, обогнул стол и торопливо приблизился к Питеру, чтобы развести полы его халата в стороны.

— Белые.

— И кружевные. Я помню, что тебе нравится.

После того как Питер поступил в университет, Тони позволил ему переехать с небольшую съемную квартиру, в которой Питер появлялся очень редко, так как большую часть времени проводил либо в патруле, либо в Башне. Тони никогда не гнушался использовать слабые стороны других людей, а поскольку Питер заботился о его здоровье, жалобы на плохой сон в одиночестве производили нужный эффект. Тони надеялся, что в скором времени сумеет сломить сопротивление Питера и окончательно перевезет его в Башню. Так было бы лучше всего.

А пока этого не произошло, они не упускали шанса провести время вместе. Фантазия Питера работала на полную катушку, и он не отказывал себе в удовольствии воплотить самые горячие идеи в жизнь. Женские кружевные трусики, надетые на Питера, мгновенно заводили Тони. Особенно ему нравилось их снимать.  
Но прежде Тони опускался на колени, прижимался к выступающему чувствительному бугру губами, проводил по нему языком, заставляя Питера беспомощно постанывать и подаваться навстречу, сминал руками ягодицы и утыкался носом в живот, глядя, как под намокшей от слюны тканью четко проступают контуры аккуратного толстого члена.

— Я так тебя выебу, что ходить не сможешь.

— Обещания, обещания.

— Я не ведусь на слабо, — хмыкнул Тони, медленно стягивая с него трусики, чтобы тут же коснуться головки кончиком языка.

— Посмотрим, — простонал Питер, прижимаясь спиной к дверному косяку и позволяя халату упасть на пол. Тони принял его член полностью так, что головка уперлась ему прямо в горло. Питер беспомощно дернулся вперед и со стоном кончил.

Утерев губы, Тони усмехнулся и провел языком Питеру по животу.

— М-м-м, ты на вкус как дыня. Не могу дождаться, когда по-настоящему до тебя доберусь.

— Тони…

— Повернись и упрись лицом в стену. Я ещё не до конца распробовал тебя, детка.

Питеру оставалось лишь подчиниться.


End file.
